The Division: CRISIS CODE
by Blazrman
Summary: Division x Arknights. Set in a different timeline where two worlds merge known as The Collision struck while the Green Poison continues to spread in both Manhattan and Tokyo. Kaz, the Second Wave Agent deployed to Tokyo in order to save what remains. Only to find out that he'll be driving himself into new conflicts and allies. However, they are enemies lie from within...
1. Chapter 1

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Tom Clancy games are all owned by Tom Clancy and Ubisoft. And Arknights are all owned by Hypergryph and Yostar. Please support both of its franchises.**

**Before we get started. This story is going to be Rated M only. I know I made this reason but this is the type of story I want to make. It's going to take a dark and gritty tone with the crossover of both Division and Arknights. I know the Division focuses on America but I want to make my own take. What if the Green Poison has affected the entire world, but comes with a world merge at the same time known as The Collision. Now then, Let's begin the story!**

**The Division: CRISIS CODE**

Chapter 1: Tokyo

* * *

4/8/2016 **On the convoy, Tokyo, Japan** Nighttime - Storm

It was night time… a heavily armored vehicle was seen driving down the road in the quarantined city in which they entered. And that city was none other than Tokyo which was struck by a virus that came from America. Inside the convoy where a young man who was seen turning on his wrist watch which he was waiting for it to turn on. Then, he checked on his weapon as he held his M4A1 and reloaded it in which he put it on his back. However, a man next to him had an orange glowing wristwatch.

"Hey… When we were activated, we knew the situation was bad. Worse than anyone knew…" The man continued as he speaks more while we're men inside the convoy with him. "We're an elite, highly skilled group of embedded agents. They only call us, when everything else has failed. We have no rules… We have no limits… Our job? Is to protect what remains. Yet, we have to leave everything behind. Which is because we're the-"

"We're the Division. I know that. It's just because there's no other choice…" The young man said to him as he looked at his wrist watch as it turned on.

ISAC: "Intelligence System Analytic Computer is activated. All ISAC are confirmed online."

"No worries. A young man like you? Must be your first time. I assume you're a second wave like I am. Weird enough that we both have been activated at the same time." The man continued as the convoy kept driving. "Ahh. I forgot. The named **Jayce Trevors**. I came to Japan to assist your country's newly established SHD thanks to the UN. And you are?"

"**Kaz**… just Kaz…" Kaz responded with a cold demeanor on his face. He wasn't interested in having a conversation.

"Kaz, huh? No last name or something? I mean… Not prying into your life, though." Jayce continues. "If you don't know… I'm from America. It all started with that dangerous smallpox virus that got released in New York during Black Friday. People got horrifically sick by dollar bills and shit went out of control. Manhattan was quarantined in the process. People in my country called it the Dollar Flu or the Green Poison. I assume it'd be called the same thing here in Japan, too. Imagine someone touching the yen papers that are contaminated, eugh…"

"To be honest… This is not what I expected on my first day." Kaz sighed as Jayce pats him on the back.

"Don't worry. Besides… everything changed when there was some weird sci-fi shit that merged our world and theirs into one. Then came those bio-terrorists known as the Reunion. Worst case scenario is that they took advantage of the Green Poison. Now? The whole world is fucked and you know it." Jayce said until the convoy suddenly swerved. "Hey, what's happening?"

Second Wave Agent: "Crap… Something is not right. We've made it to Tokyo but what the hell…"

Convoy Driver: "Shit! It's them-"

**[BOOM!]**

The explosion tipped over the convoy to the side with excessive force as everyone inside the convoy passed out… That includes Kaz as well… Five minutes had passed as it was still raining at night. Kaz slowly opened his eyes to see where he was being held captive by the mysterious group of men wielding katanas and pistols wielding swords and guns with their hood on to cover their heads from the rain. Some of the Second Wave Agents were killed after the convoy was tipped over but Jayce and Kaz were the only ones alive.

"Gah! Goddamn… my right leg!" Jayce said in pain until one of the people punched him in the chest. These men look like they're from a yakuza.

Yakuza Thug 1: "Shut up! We know that you're arriving in Tokyo, are you?"

Yakuza Thug 2: "And lucky us… we found ourselves a Division Agent here. Good thing our explosives worked like a charm in the dark. The JSDF won't help you now."

"Hey… I don't know what the hell are you doing. But I suggest you let us go- OOF!" Jayce gets interrupted as he was punched again.

Yakuza Thug 3: "Hey. We told you to shut your mouth or this bullet will be going into your fucking head so shut up!"

"What are you gonna do to us…?" Kaz asked one of the thugs.

Yakuza Thug 1: "We ain't telling you! Either if we feel like holding you hostage… or killing you. We rule this city… not you…"

?: "Not for long! RAH!"

**[BASH!]**

The mysterious woman with rabbit ears swung her sledgehammer as she took down one of the thug members. The other thug reacted as he aimed his pistol until she swung her weapon again to knock his gun away and bashing him to the ground. The other thug felt scared as he started to run away in fear. Though, both Kaz and Jayce were let go since the yakuza thugs were defeated while one of them just ran away. Kaz struggles to get up until a woman lends out her hand as she was smiling at him.

"You need a hand?" The rabbit-eared woman said to him with a smile. He didn't say anything as he took her hand as the woman gets him up to stand. While for Jayce, he was left injured when the convoy was tipped over by an explosive trap. Good thing the vehicle didn't blow up thanks to its sturdiness.

"Thanks… I never knew you'd save us." Kaz continued as he noticed something different about her. "You're not from around here… are you?""

"Who, me? No, no. Just arrived here to see what's going on. And turns out this city is in shambles thanks to the quarantine. Ahh! Where are my manners… The names **Savage**. I'm a Guard Operator working for the Rim Billiton Mining Company. Well… I now work for the Rhodes Island as part of the combat force since I'm stuck here in this city. And you are?"

"Kaz. This guy here is Jayce. Right now. He's in a bad condition. His right leg was broken since the convoy we're on got tipped over led by the yakuza thugs. Though, it was an ambush. But I need your help… You mind helping me carry him to the nearest safe house?" Kaz asked her as Jayce felt his leg in pain.

"Can you guys stop talking!? I need help! Now!" Jayce yelled as he sighed in annoyance. But he had no choice but to help him. Savage helped carry him.

"Right, right. ISAC. Set coordinates to the nearest safe house." Kaz said as his wrist watch responds.

"Setting coordinates to the nearest safe house." ISAC responds as Kaz's point of view looks at the orange lines which will lead them to the safe area.

"Alright… Savage. Let's go." Kaz said as both helped carry Jayce to the nearest safe house. "Once we're here… I'm afraid we have to call this a night. Since you arrived here… Don't you need some rest as well?"

"Hmm… Now that you mentioned it. Why not? We can save the chat for later and get your friend here to the safe area." Savage said as they continued making their way there…

* * *

4/9/202016 **Post Office Safe House, Hatchobori, Tokyo, Japan** Early Morning - Cloudy

It was the next day… Jayce was still in the bunk bed and the medics residing in the safehouse were happy to help. Now, he has crutches to make up for his right leg… But, we were still fast asleep despite it's morning. The room was dim by the lamp as Kaz was already awake. He left the room where Jayce, Savage, and himself would usually sleep to shelter themselves in. Savage was already out of that room. He went down stairs and into the lobby of the post office to find Savage who was seen sitting on the chair who was being patient. However, she noticed that he's here.

"Ahh, so you've woken up." Savage asked him as he approached her..

"Yeah. I am. Last night was a whole mess for us… Some of the agents were killed but the two of us survived…" Kaz said as she seemed to understand the situation.

"So I've heard. Talk about the things you're placed in. Though, this is the first time I've seen a Division agent like you. But I feel sorry for your friend there." Savage said as he talked in.

"He's… I'll put it that way. He's going to be okay. But I'm sure he is unable to fight for a while… So it's up to me. Perhaps doing this alone is part of my job." Kaz said about it as Savage stood up. She didn't seem to agree with his way of doing things alone.

"Alone? I think you need my help. After all, I did jobs as a guard. You've seen me with my sledgehammer along with my strength. So allow me to come along and protect you." Savage said with a confident smile until Jayce arrives with his crutches. The Japanese JTF soldier was also helping the injured agent to move.

"H-Hey… Wait up… I forgot to tell you since last night… Agh! Shit…" Jayce said as he continued while the JTF soldier helped him keep standing. "We've received a distress call… The JTF-controlled base called the Tokyo Big Sight is under attack. I know it seems far. Sorry that I'm unable to come with you… but you two are on your own. But I'll do my best to talk to you through the comms. For now, they need your help. So get going and don't waste time. I fear that the Rioters are making their move."

"Right… I guess you can leave that to us." Kaz continued as he prepares to leave. "Savage… We're going. You best be a good partner."

"Leave that to me!" Savage said in a joyful tone as she follows him.

"Best of luck to you, guys…" Jayce said as he sighed. Though, he'd be expecting transportation once the two takes back the JTF base.

**[Tokyo Big Sight, Tokyo, Japan | Morning - Cloudy]**

Meanwhile at the building known as the Tokyo Big Sight. They've made it all the way by crossing the highway bridge just to make it there. However, they were soon met with a warzone where the Rioters who are armed to the teeth. Though, they were wielding metal pipes, bats, and guns. They didn't even notice that Kaz and Savage are behind them. However, Kaz receives a voice comm that is coming from his wrist watch as he begins to listen. Savage joined in as well.

JTF Soldier: "We've got numerous hostiles coming from the bridge and streets! Worst of all, we've been ambushed! Where's our backup!?"

"We know that the base of operation is under siege by a bunch of Rioters from one of the stadiums around Tokyo that was taken over. We don't have the numbers. Hell, I don't know who's their leader. But the JTF are on thin ice. That's our first priority, Kaz. Reclaim our base back, and we'll go from there." Jayce said on the comms as he continued. "Dispatch? This is Division Agent Jayce Trevors, I'm from America. Empowered and authorized by the Executive Order and the DHS Directive 51."

JTF Soldier 1: "Whoever you are, we're under an all-out assault! I'm not sure how much help you'll- Agh, screw it. We'll take anyone you can give us. How are you on my comms?"

"We've got your back. Hang on tight. A Division Agent and an Operator is heading your way. Kaz, you know what to do. Over." Jayce ends his call as Kaz sighed.

"You ready? Seems we'll take them on by surprise-" Kaz said until Savage was feeling excitement.

"Alright! I'm going in!" Savage said as she rushed into the action.

"No- Goddammit…" Kaz groaned as he joined in the fight to shoot down the rioters from behind.

ISAC: "Alert: Patching into local JTF radio channels."

JTF Soldier 1: "Unit 58? Be advised, you have a Division Agent and a rabbit-looking Operator as backup to your location."

JTF Soldier 2: "About damn time you got us some help! Get them here right now!"

JTF Soldier 1: "Kyosuke, we need support on the stairs. Junpei, move on the flank! Go, go, go!"

"Ha!" Savage swung her hammer as she knocked the Rioter away. The other Rioter with a bat bat noticed as he charged towards her. But he was met with a blow to the chest as he was knocked back. "You guys aren't putting up a good fight for me."

"Hey, watch out!" Kaz yelled as he fired his weapon onto a suspecting Rioter who was going to finish her off with a knife. The bullet went into the Rioter's head as he managed to save her. She turned around to look at the dead body. "Savage. You gotta be careful."

"Right. My bad.~" Savage chuckled as both decided to press on through and get rid of the remaining Rioters but they were strong in numbers. Suddenly… the sound of a whip cracks the air as one of the Rioters took down. However, Savage noticed to see someone coming as she remembers her with a smile on her face. "Well, It seems Dobermann from Rhodes Island is here. Been a long time!"

"Same goes for you. Glad to see you helping us fend off these intruders." The woman known as Dobermann continued as she looked at Kaz. "And it seems you bought a Division Agent here to assist us.

"It's more like I've been tasked to reclaim your base from these enemies. How many are there left?" Kaz asked her as she finishes subduing a Rioter.

"Five of them left. One of them is a leader of that group. He's carrying a riot shield. Your bullets won't work unless you get his back." Dobermann said to him as he reloaded his weapon as he switched to his pistol to take aim.

"No worries. I know what I'm doing." Kaz said as he takes a deep breath to see a leader of the Rioter group who was coming towards him with an assault rifle. He carefully presses the trigger as the bullet zooms quickly as the small projectile goes through the small window of the riot shield and kills the leader in the head in one go.

Rioter 1: "Fuck! He's dead! Retreat!"

Rioter 2: "This isn't over- AGGH!"

However, the Rioters were being tased by the shock rounds as the JTF forces came closing in to their position as they've managed to capture the Rioters and subdue them. In the end… they ended up becoming prisoners. Thus, the JTF-controlled Base of Operations known as the Tokyo Big Sight was safe for now. However, the walled barricade was left broken as the workers were forced to rebuild it right away to prevent another enemy siege. Dobermann takes a deep breath as she approaches Kaz and Savage in which they were trying to relax after the siege attack.

JTF Soldier 2: "Thank god that the Division Agent and the Operator saved our asses. Ma'am, is there anything for us to deal with these captives?"

"Take them to the cells. We can't let them run wild." Dobermann said to the soldier as he saluted and continued his duty. "You two have done well. And as for you, Savage. I never expected to see you coming to Japan. If I recall.. We met each other back in Colorado two months ago during our joint mission against the Reunion.

"Yeah. I think I remember that. Though, I'm proud of myself that I've done all of the work." Savage said with pride as Doberman nodded and looked at Kaz.

"And you, Agent. I assume you must be Kaz? The other Agent on the radio named Jayce said you'd be expecting us to be here during the attack. He told me that he'll arrive on transportation soon to our location.. Ahem…" Dobermann continued. "As you can see. Our base is not in it's sighlest condition. Come, Agent. Follow me. And you, Savage. Guard the entrance of the building incase of any potential enemies."

"Yeah, yeah. You got it." Savage nodded as he and Dobermann went inside the base.

**-[BASE OF OPERATIONS UNLOCKED: TOKYO BIG SIGHT]-**

**[SECURITY WING - STATUS: MISSING KEY STAFF, PARTIALLY ONLINE]**

**[MEDICAL WING - STATUS: KEY STAFF PRESENT, ONLINE]**

**[TECH WING - STATUS: OFFLINE]**

**[TRADE WING - STATUS: MISSING KEY STAFF, PARTIALLY ONLINE]**

Then… inside of the Base of Operation… It was nearly empty but it's filled with JTF soldiers and guards who are employed from Rhodes Island. Yet, it felt silent but the people are doing their best to work on it. Sure, the space is quite large but they have low manpower to keep this building up and running. Dobermann starts to speak to give the two a rundown of the base.

"Now then, Agent. You see, we need our base up and running, and we need to show the people of Tokyo they're getting their city back. Our base of operation has potential, but right now it's a mess and we've got some to staff it." Dobermann said as he looked around.

"That's a bummer. Then how can we get this up and running?" Kaz asked her.

"To get this place where it needs to be, we need key people who know what they're doing. We have a medic Ansel who is currently staffed there. She's doing her best to keep it alive with all the medical facilities online. As for myself, I'm currently acting as a substitute for the JTF Commander here who has gone missing in the field. We couldn't get his response. Which means he's most likely offline. Right now, I'm taking care of the security wing as long as I boost their morale. For now, you need to rescue him. We've also got to restore basic services. We need power and the intel the grid they can give us. They have a man working on that, but it turns out he ran into trouble patching us in. Without it, it's light out. And the other one. We have a member from Penguin Logistics named Texas who went offline a few days ago. We have a trading branch ready for set up but we can't start it without her. So instead, we have one of Texas' trusted allies from her company, Exusiai. She's doing her best to keep it running." Dobermann continued as she looked at Kaz's wristwatch. "Your wristwatch device can map itself to each of the wings in this base and synch their progress, so we can have a bigger picture of what's happening here. And the more stable this base is, the better shape the city will be in."

"I see… So you're asking me to get two of the key members back here? This shouldn't be a problem. Though, I need ISAC to pinpoint my location of where they're at." Kaz continues as he takes a deep breath. Savage comes in as she was bored. "Hmm? Savage?"

"Hey, Kaz. Just finished doing my guard duty. I'm kinda feeling tired in the process soooo yeah…" Savage said as he sweatdrops for no reason.

"Didn't Dobermann tell you to keep doing it-" Kaz said until he hears the voice of Jayce arriving in his crutches as he was being helped by a JTF soldier "Huh? Jayce."

"Bad news… I don't think I could get out there with my damn leg like this. I'll try my best to help you and the Guard Operator from here. But it's not the same." Jayce continued as he became frustrated. "You have no idea how much I wanted to go out in the field. I trained for a scenario like this in my whole life… And now? Things just went far from worse out here. Look… I know you're the only one who's active. Savage is doing her best to protect you. I could say that you're on your own now. But people are still in need of help. I've checked the map around Tokyo and their Settlements… two of them. They call themselves the Japanese Freedom Militias. You'll see them helping the JTF and Rhodes Island every now and then. But still… Since I got activated… this is what I get… Agh…"

JTF Soldier 1: "Hey, careful there."

"Great… Anyways, I'm going to the medic to have my leg to be healed. It's gonna take a while… Be safe, okay?" Jayce said as the JTF Soldier helps carry him to the medical wing.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll have to tend to my duties. Let me know if you're ready to rescue the commander." Dobermann said as she headed back to the security wing.

"Well. Seems you're on your own, huh? But don't worry! I got your back so I can keep you protected at all times! Though… I feel sorry for your friend there. I know he's sitting this one out but it's all up to you know." Savage continued. "Speaking of which. Let's go to this… Trade Wing. I believe we could help someone out with their problem. Wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm… I guess it wouldn't hurt a bit. Let's go check it out." Kaz didn't mind as he and the rabbit-eared girl went to the Trade Wing to see what's going on.

**[LOCATION: TRADE WING, TOKYO BIG SIGHT BASE OF OPERATIONS]**

**[STAFFS: Exusiai]**

**[STATUS: PARTIALLY ONLINE]**

As the two visited the Trade Wing inside the base… Kaz comes to see a magenta-haired girl in which her hairstyle is tomboyish. However, she has glowing wings on a side and a halo on top of her head. She was busy looking on the clipboard as she was looking at the trade orders going on. For Kaz, he was amazed to see different kinds of people like her as if she is an angel. However, he shook his head to forget about it and proceed with usual.

"Hey, excuse me." Kaz asked her as the angel jumped a bit as she got scared.

"O-Oh! Sorry…" The angel continued. "Hmm? By the looks of you, you're a Division Agent."

"That, I am. The name Kaz. And you are?" Kaz asked her.

"The names **Exusiai**. I'm an employee member of Penguin Logistics." Exusiai introduced herself as she was looking at his surprised face. "What? Never seen me before because of my looks? I'm a Sankta. Oh… right… I guess I should simplify it for you. I'm sort of an angel but not like that. Born and raised in Laterano until the strange world merge happened as what your people from your world call it The Collision."

"I see… I think I heard of Penguin Logistics before. I assume you do deliveries?" Kaz asked her as she finishes checking off the list and places it on her table.

"Sort of. But I mainly do covert communication, armed escort, and undercover missions. That sort of stuff. Gets me pumped up. Then again, Texas herself does the deliveries and drives by herself." Exusiai rambled about it as Kaz was interested.

"Texas?" Kaz replied, wondering if that name came from a country in America.

"Ahh, she's a partner of mine. Apparently… She went missing seven days ago when she was doing a delivery job to Shibuya. Suddenly, I heard no response or trace. I'm not even sure if she's alive or dead." Exusiai becomes worried as Savage steps in.

"Don't be. We could help you out so we can find her. Do you know where she's located? I know you said Shibuya but what place?" Savage asked her as Exusiai begins to think for a moment. Just as she was ready… she spoke.

"If I remember… Texas went to Shibuya in order to deliver resources to the people living under the station since the virus has spread all over Tokyo. That's all I hear." Exusiai continued. "Though, if you two are intending to bring my partner back here. Please do it for me. I know it's just my request… Will you do it?"

"Okay… We'll do it. As much I'm tasked to help people, then I'm bound to complete that duty for you. We will find Texas." Kaz said to her as the Sankta angel bows at him with her gratitude.

"Thank you, Kaz. Please go get her back!" Exusiai thanked him as he smiled a bit.

"Don't worry. Leave that to us." Kaz said as both him and Savage leaves the Trade Wing to get the job done.

**[MISSION UNLOCKED: SHIBUYA STATION - FACTION: MASAMUNE CLAN]**

**[DESCRIPTION: Rescue the Penguin Logistics member Texas inside the station and thwart their planned execution.]**

* * *

4/9/2016 **Shibuya Station, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Cold Sky

As time passes by where both Kaz and Savage traveled their way to Shibuys on foot. The city was still left in shambles as buildings were left a mess and damaged, rundown cars were misplaced and they're mostly looted, and garbage was placed randomly everywhere near the walls. Savage looked around the place as it seemed pure silence and desolate.

"Yet, this world has already suffered just like ours…" Savage said to herself as Kaz had his newly acquired SHD tech equipment on his backpack that he got from the Base of Operations' quartermaster.

"I understand how you feel… We need to find Texas inside that station and escort her out of here. They're enemies inside so we must be better careful." Kaz said as he entered the station… Savage didn't say anything but she followed him. Jayce comes on to the comms to speak to the two.

"Can you hear me? Good. What you are doing is entering inside the yakuza's domain. Shibuya Station was once a bustling place. Now, it has become a civilian refugee. Until those yakuza guys known as the Masamune Clan came in and killed everyone here. Exusiai told me about what happened. Texas may be held captive by the clan. You need to get in there and rescue her. I've seen what the yakuza guys do… they don't show mercy and prey on the weak." Jayce explained the situation as Kaz remained focused as they descended into the station as it was a bit dark but the lights on the ceiling were dim. However, Kaz stumbled upon something that caught his eye as ISAC speaks.

ISAC: "ECHO detected."

"Echo?" Savage asked with her head tilted a bit.

"It's what we Agents can see. It's like a video comms but… different. I'm going to play it." Kaz said as he activates the ECHO as the orange particles create a projection of various people. And the one being shown within the ECHO was none other than Texas herself as she was seen providing resources to the people living inside the station filled with sleeping bags and boxes.

**[ECHO UNLOCKED - CONFRONTATION]**

**[DESCRIPTION: Texas was providing the needed resources to the civilians until the people of the Masamune Clan showed up unannounced.]**

**-List-**

**Texas - Status: Unknown, Occupation: Penguin Logistics**

**Kyosuke Nakashiba - Status: Deceased, Occupation: Former Salaryman**

**Ookami Futaba - Status: Alive and resided at the Shibuya Settlement, Occupation: Doctor**

**Horobi - Status: Alive, Occupation: Masamune Clan**

**Shinryu - Status: Alive, Occupation: Masamune Clan**

_Texas: "Here are the resources you've requested."_

_Kyosuke: "Impressive. You sure respond fast and quick. Thank you, I think all the people here can now survive in this subway station with no enemies around. We have soldiers from the Shibuya Settlement protecting us-"_

_Ookami: "Bad news! I-It's the Masamune Clan! They're here!"_

_Kyosuke: "What? Already? Why now!?"_

_Ookami: "They… They killed the soldiers from the Settlement!"_

_*Sound of people screaming in fear as the two yakuza thugs arrive along with the soldiers of thugs.*_

_Horobi: "Well, well, well. Look do we have here? Fresh meat hiding underground. Funny."_

_Shinryu: "Sorry, folks. This station is now Masamune property. Therefore, We'll be killing every single one of you from our sight."_

_Kyosuke: "Over our dead body, you bastard-"_

_*Gunshot kills Kyosuke as people screamed in fear.*_

_Ookami: "N-No!"_

_Horobi: "Yes!"_

_Shinryu: "And that mutt girl… She's different… Why don't we get rid of her. Men! Deal with this mutt… Don't kill her. She may be vital to our clan!"_

_Texas: "We'll see…"_

_*The sounds of blade slashes and gun fire went wild as thugs were screaming in pain. Suddenly, the voice of the ECHO ends.*_

"That's it?" Kaz said as the ECHO visualization disappears. "What Exusiai said is right… She may have defeated the yakuza thugs but she was easily outnumbered. Which means she is kept here alive."

"Correct. Which is why Masamune has to do something in common with her. Strange enough that the Masamune Clan is trying to convince her for their help on resources delivery. I could imagine she's going to say no. But you must hurry, if you idle for too long… She might get killed on the spot. So get going." Jayce said on the comms as Savage agrees.

"He's right! We better hurry or else her life is on the line!" Savage asked him as he sighed.

"I know! Which is why we're going in." Kaz said as he and Savage ventured inside the tunnels of the subway station of Shibuya in order to find Texas. They ventured into the tunnels as they detected some thugs of the clan were guarding the area. Both Kaz and Savage took cover as he brings out his M4A1 as he has his ironsights aimed at the clan thug's head. "Bang."

He fired a bullet to get rid of him as most of the clan thugs took notice and fired their guns as he was suppressed. He knew it was a bad idea but he had to find a way. But, he heard an enemy getting closer to him as there was a thug holding a sword and a riot shield.

"Savage! Take care of him! Don't get shot!" Kaz commands the Guard Operator as she smiled gleefully.

"Got it." Savage got out of cover and used her sledgehammer to bash the thug with brute force as he was flung towards the wall as he was knocked out. Kaz continued firing his weapon as he got rid of some of the thugs guarding this area. He takes a deep breath and reloaded his weapon. "You okay, Kaz?"

"I'm alright. Those guys suppressed me hard, I'll give them that." Kaz continued. "But holy shit… the way you use your hammer on that guy with excessive force? You're inhuman."

"Hehe.~ I get that alot. Now then, let's go find Texas!" Savage said as he nodded.

"Right. Let's hurry before it's too late." Kaz and Savage ran down the tunnels as ISAC displays the location marker in order to find the member of Penguin Logistics. However, he suddenly gets a radio interruption to listen to what the enemy is saying.

Shinyu: "What the fuck is going on!?"

Masamune Thug 1: "I-It's the Division! They're here for that girl we've captured!"

Shinryu: "So? Fucking kill them! I don't care if it's the Division or not! They're intruders! Now stop these assholes!"

"I'm getting a feeling that they'll be looking forward to taking you down, Kaz. Just be careful. You're almost there within the tunnels. There might be another passage way on the walls to be sure to look for it." Jayce said on his comms as the two continued running.

"I guess we crashed their party, didn't we?" Savage said to him.

"Looks like it. We have no choice but to push on through." Kaz said as they continued making their way through the tunnels of the Shibuya Station.

Meanwhile in a few minutes later… Within the rooms under the Shibuya Station… The blue haired wolf girl named Texas was seen tied up in a chair as the two thugs were standing next to her. Though, the discussions weren't that friendly towards her.

Masamune Thug 1: "Okay, lady. We'll ask you again… Will you aid us by providing your resources to our clan?"

"Not with that attitude of yours…" Texas said with a cold glare despite one of the thug's menacing look.

Masamune Thug 1: "Hey… How is my face?"

Masamune Thug 2: "How the hell should I know? You're pretty much normal. Convince her more. Remember when Shinryu said that we can't kill her because she's a delivery girl?"

Masamune Thug 1: "I know that. So, shut up! Okay, girl. We'll ask you once more… Provide us the resources of what you have and we'll let you free."

"I'm not convinced." Texas replied normally as the thugs had their time wasted. Suddenly, an explosion went off outside of the room as the light flickers.

Masamune Thug 1: "Hey… You hear that?"

Masamune Thug 2: "Perhaps someone is playing with explosives like a pansy… You wanna check?"

Masamune Thug 1: "Yea. Let's."

As soon they two opened the door.

Masamune Thug 1: "Hey! What the fuck is going on here-"

Masamune Thug 2: "Agh!"

The two thugs were shot down as Kaz and Savage came into the room and found Texas tied up. They've managed to travel all the way here thanks to the navigation by ISAC. Yet, they've fought more enemies inside the tunnel but they still survived. Savage barely worked up a sweat. Since the two were here, Texas looked at Kaz when she recognized the wrist watch.

"Are you… the Division?" Texas asked him as he nodded while he used the knife to cut the rope to free her.

"I am. But Savage here is not. Anyways, we're here to escort you back to the Base of Operations. The Tokyo Big Sight I mean…" Kaz continued. "Are you okay? Any injuries?"

"No, I'm fine." Texas responded as he nodded.

"Gotcha. Your friend, Exusiai told me about the situation you're in and she's worried when you got captured." Kaz told her as she didn't realize it.

"I see… Perhaps an apology is in order for my co-workers." Texas said to herself as she stretched her arms.

"By the way, can you fight?" Savage asked her as she brought out her orange bladed sword on her right hand.

"I can. Now, please escort me out of this tunnel. I fear that the people of the Masamune Clan are coming to kill you. So please be careful." Texas said as he nodded as the three exited their way out of the station…

Shinryu: "Any updates? Has anyone one of you stopped these assholes?"

Masamune Thug: "No… They got Texas with them. They're trying to head up to the surface!"

Shinryu: "Shit… Okay, okay… Plan B. Horobi! Head to the surface with your men and intercept them. Show me what your pride of the Masamune Clan can do. I'm going to head back to our headquarters. Don't disappoint me."

Horobi: "I know."

Shinryu: "And I swear to god… If you die-"

Horobi: "I said I know! So shut the fuck up and let me deal with them!"

"You got Texas? Good. Head on to the surface. Seems that the guy named Horobi is waiting for you there. So you gotta be prepared for anything." Jayce said on the comms as Kaz was trying to maintain his composure. Knowing that the enemy is waiting for them… Things are not going to be easy. For now, he needs to play this one out until the outcome reaches its end. Just as they soon headed out of the station and into the surface of the Shibuya Crossing. The group soon headed where Texas looked at her personal armored vehicle of Penguin Logistics destroyed. Much to her dismay. However, they soon heard the voice of Horobi who was equipped with heavy armor and a light machine gun. He was soon accompanied by his men.

Horobi: "You think you can get away so easily… Think again! You'll die here with us! Men! Get them!"

"Get ready guys! Texas, Savage… Try not to get caught by Horobi's line of sight. Deal with the small fries. I'll deal with him." Kaz commanded the two as they proceeded to split up and deal with the Masamune thugs. Most of Horobi's men have melee weapons in their hands. But, Kaz chose to fight the big man himself. He fired his assault rifle on Horobi's armor as it did a little damage on his armor plating but he was slowly moving, firing his LMG on him as he was suppressed.

Horobi: "What's the matter, Division? I thought you guys were tough and all talk!"

"I got nothing to say to a street thug like you!" Kaz retorted as he grabbed his flashbang as he tossed it in front of him as he notices. The flashbang goes off as it blinds Horobi for a short while as Kaz fires more of his bullets to destroy his armor. "This guy won't be easy to be taken down… Just gotta destroy his armor a bit more…"

Horobi: "You son of a… I'll fucking kill you for that!"

"What's that? You mad? Get over it. You'll be dead as soon as you know it!" Kaz said as he reloaded his weapon and fired more bullets at him to a point Horobi regains his vision to find Kaz taking position on a destroyed sedan. But, Kaz manages to break Horobi's left armor as one of his bullets pierces it, leaving him unable to hold his weapon right. "That should stop you from suppressing me."

Horobi: "You're a dead man!"

Horobi dropped his weapon and grabs out a metal pipe with sharp nails like a mace. He was running towards him. Kaz notices as he gets out of cover and makes a run for it. He grabbed his pistol to shoot his chestplate to get it damaged. Savage and Texas finished the other thugs off as they noticed to see Kaz being chased. Horobi was about to swing his metal pipe directly towards Kaz when he tripped on something. Suddenly, Savage arrives in the nick of time as she blocks his attacks.

"Hey! You picked the wrong fight with us!" Savage said with a serious tone as Horobi was pushed away by her strength. "Kaz!"

"On it!" Kaz said as he got back up and switched to his assault rifle with full ammo as he goes up close and fires his weapon on his chest plate to a point where it breaks off. "Texas!"

"Ha!" Texas rushed in as she stabbed Horobi in the chest as she pulled out her sword from the body. Horobi was defeated as he died on the floor asphalt floor… Kaz would receive another enemy interception on the comms again.

Shinryu: "Horobi, you there? Horobi? Fuck… Guess the Division got 'em…"

"Seems you've managed to defeat Horobi with the help of Texas on your side. Guess that turned the tables for one bit. Good job. There's a JTF helicopter coming to extract Texas back to the Tokyo Big Sight. Oh and… tell her that I said hi." Jayce said on the comms as the helicopter arrives at their location as it hovers…

JTF Pilot: "Hey! Texas from Penguin Logistics, right? We're here to take you back to base. Your friend named Exusiai is waiting for your return!"

"So this is my ride, huh?" Texas said as she began to board the helicopter as she looked back at both Kaz and Savage. "And your name is Kaz, right? Thank you for saving me. I'll never forget it. Meet me back at base so we can talk."

"O-Oh… Right." Kaz replied as the helicopter carrying Texas flies back to base while Savage whistles to look at the sky as it becomes clear blue.

"I gotta say… you did well for an Agent." Savage compliments him as he sighs.

"Thanks. But there is no need for that. Come on. Let's head back to base." Kaz said as Savage follows him. So, they had a casual chat with each other.

"By the way, how do you become a Division Agent?" Savage asked him as he shrugged.

"I don't know." Kaz replied.

"Aww, I wanna know!" Savage pouted as they talked to each other on and on…

* * *

4/9/2016 **Tokyo Big Sight Base of Operation, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

Meanwhile back at the Base of Operation… Kaz was seen with Savage at the Trade Wing where Texas and Exusiai hugged each other since the blue haired Lupo was safe at last.

"I can't believe that you guys actually rescued my best friend here! But still… Thank you, Kaz." Exusiai thanked him with her gratitude as he looked away and scratches the back of his head.

"It's no problem. I did what I could." Kaz responded as Texas asked him as she stood next to her angel friend.

"Kaz." Texas continued. "Through your efforts of saving me. Perhaps I should help you with my services."

"Your service?" Kaz asked her as she nodded.

"Correct. We at Penguin Logistics primarily focus on resource delivery and combat-focused missions depending on the situation. Which is why our job is to handle life and death." Texas said to him as he blinked his eyes. He wasn't fazed by it but he didn't seem to care. But when he knew that Texas and her friend here would deliver anything he wanted… He didn't want to miss out on this chance.

"I see. I think we can make a deal. Hear me out, Texas. I'd like to request a better weapon. As you can see. I only have my M4A1 and I'm in need of a sniper. So maybe a semi-auto would do. Can you let me know if my request has been made?" Kaz asked her as Texas nodded.

"Very well, I shall accept your request. We shall start delivering you a weapon of your prefered choice so please be patient." Texas bowed in respect as he understood. So, he decides to leave the Trade Wing with Savage as he headed to the main central hall filled with JTF soldiers as he was approached by Jayce.

"Hey, Kaz. Good job on saving Texas. Dobermann told me that she's a key staff member of the Trade Wing so things are going back in business. Now, we can use the Trade Wing to deliver the needs of the allied Settlements across Tokyo. Then again, we leave it to the girls of Penguin Logistics." Jayce said as he didn't seem to care.

"Yeah, yeah. You and your optimism, Jayce." Kaz continued. "But still… Even if I finished my first mission. I feel like it's going to be tough, the more I do about them."

"Hey, don't be so worried about it! You've only just started! As for me… Ansel was nice enough to heal me up but my legs will need me some long recovery for a while. Sucks that we're still missing the JTF commander since Dobermann is doing her best to take over it. You should do that next. Oh and… before you go out in the open as if you're going to explore. Don't go to one of the Dark Zones." Jayce warned him as Savage speaks in.

"Dark Zone?" Savage asked.

"It's a quarantine zone where the Green Poison is still lethal there. The JTF left some of the best gear and weapons there. Downside is… they're contaminated. Which is why the Medical Wing are doing their best to ensure all gears are decontaminated. What's worse is… the Division agents happen to go Rouge there at that place. If I were you… don't go there. Now, if you'll excuse me… I need to rest once again." Jayce said as he still used his crutches to head back to the Medical Wing in order to rest. Savage was curious enough about the Dark Zone as she decided to ask him.

"Hey, hey. I was wondering… You want to try going to this Dark Zone?" Savage asked him.

"Are you nuts? Jayce told me about it so I'm not going there. I'm just following his words. Like he said… It's a dangerous place. You'll get yourself killed by the Rogue Agents. Just listen to me, alright?" Kaz said to her as she sighed.

"Okay, okay. I won't." Savage continued. "Though, can we just have a walk around the base? I'm feeling bored.~"

"Fine. I'll come with. Let me know if you change your mind 'cause I need to rest." Kaz said as he followed her around the base. Rescuing Texas was only the beginning. Soon, he'll have to do more missions in order to find the missing various key staff. Worst of all… Tokyo has its own Dark Zone. But it's up to those two if they dare risk it. Thus, their journey has just begun…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**-[NEXT - Chapter 2: Dark Zone]-**

_Kaz was convinced enough by Savage to venture into the Dark Zone. Knowing the risks, the two need to deal with various factions wandering the quarantine area. And Kaz has one objective: Don't trust other Agents. Get the contaminated gear and go. Only then he and Savage who'll receive help by a dragon from Lungmen._

**Author's Note: "Thank you so much for reading this story. I know this is just the beginning of what's to come. But I'm trying my best to deliver you a full-fledged rated M story that is designed to be dark and gritty right from the start. The liberation of Tokyo isn't over yet. Kaz and Savage still have a lot to do. For now, I'll leave you information about the factions of Tokyo. Until then… Switch on your Youth!"**

* * *

**-[World of Division Compendium #1]-**

**[Character: Kazumiro "Kaz" Graves]**

**DoB**: March 1

**Birthplace**: San Francisco, California (Earth)

**Race**: Human

**Occupation**: Division Agent

**Affiliation**: Strategic Homeland Division

**Primary Weapon**: M4A1

**Secondary Weapon**: Five-seveN

**Info**: The main character of this story. Born and raised in the USA despite being Japanese-American. He joined the Division through his own volition in case everything else fails. He was deployed as part of the Second Wave Agent until he was called to travel to his home country, Japan. Now trapped inside the Tokyo quarantine. He aims to save what remains.

**[Character: Savage]**

**DoB**: June 30

**Birthplace**: Rim Billiton (Terra)

**Race**: Cautus

**Occupation**: Rim Billiton Security Guard (Formally), Kaz's bodyguard

**Affiliation**: Rim Billiton (Formally), Rhodes Island

**Primary Weapon**: Sledgehammer

**Info**: The rabbit-like woman from another universe. She came from a planet similar to Earth called Terra. After the Collision, Savage joined Rhodes Island when she heard her long time friend, Amiya, was in Tokyo. She travels there by herself until she saved Kaz from the yakuza attack during the convoy. She now becomes his bodyguard to ensure he must be protected at all costs.

**[Character: Exusiai]**

**DoB**: December 24

**Birthplace**: Laterano (Terra)

**Race**: Sankta

**Occupation**: Texas's trusted ally, Staff member at the BoO Trade Wing

**Affiliation**: Penguin Logistics

**Primary Weapon**: Vector SMG

**Info**: A citizen from Laterano from her world of Terra. She is a member of the Penguin Logistics who specializes in covert communication, armed escorts, and other undercover activities. Her public identity is that of a messenger. After the Collision and during the Green Poison outbreak. She along with Texas and her fellow members traveled to Tokyo to deliver important resources for the JTF, only for them to be trapped inside the quarantine of Tokyo. Now, Exusiai and Texas heads the newly established Trade Wing at the JTF Base of Operations to ensure the resource delivery is successful around Tokyo. As long it has an address.

**[Character: Jayce Trevors]**

**DoB**: August 18

**Birthplace**: Cleveland, Ohio (Earth)

**Race**: Human

**Occupation**: Division Agent

**Affiliation**: Strategic Homeland Division

**Primary Weapon**: Vector 308 Assault Rifle

**Secondary Weapon**: Suppressed USP

**Info**: A former Afghanistan War Veteran, he lived his life as a family man who works at the restaurant that his friend runs. He joined the Division before the outbreak despite the fact that he is a former soldier. When the outbreak in Manhattan hits, he was forcefully volunteered to go to Tokyo where the outbreak is being hit there at the same time. Thus, meeting Kaz on the convoy. Only for him to have one of his leg broken in the process. Unable to leave, he decides to stay and help Kaz and Savage while staying back at base until he is completely healed once again and takes his skills to the field.

**[Character: Ikoma Tachibana]**

**Current Status**: UNKNOWN

**Occupation**: Virologist

**Info (As told by one of the notes left by the JTF Commander at Tokyo)**: "As hard to say. I was looking around the files from Ansel's cabinet just to see why the outbreak went loose. Well, that is until Ansel came and gave me the files of one potential suspect who is supposed to be responsible of that Green Poison outbreak as what she called it. But damn… never expect to see Manhattan and our city to be struck by the virus at the exact same time. Aside from all of the Collision stuff that happened. What I know is that on his details; He is apparently good friends with that doctor named Gordon Amherst. But I think that's the most of it. The problem is… he's currently missing. No one knows where he went. Maybe he could be hiding away from us, laughing to think we're the fools here. None of that matters. I want to find this man. And if you are reading my notes here. Maybe you could do that for me… If you want."

**[Settlement: San-maru-Gou Settlement]**

**Settlement Leader**: Yosuke Mori

**Affiliation**: Lungman

**Info**: The Shibuya Settlement located at the 305 (San-maru-Gou) department store. But it has turned a settlement for the survivors from the Shibuya Station to live in peace away from potential intruders like the Masamune Clan. However, they're protected by the Great Lungmen nation. Despite the fact that they're harsh towards infected people or people who are infected by the Green Poison. However, there are bridges that connect from the 305 to other buildings thanks to the effort of the Shibuya Settlement. Their leader, Yosuke Mori, ensures that his people are safe from enemies and the outbreak. He is also assisted by Great Lungmen's head of security, Ch'en who somewhat harbor distrust towards Division Agents. Wei Yenwu, Great Lungmen's nation leader also oversees this settlement.

**[Settlement: Midtown Settlement]**

**Settlement Leader**: Sakura Komagata

**Affiliation**: Rhodes Island

**Info**: The Minato Settlement located at the Midtown Shopping Mall. Ever since the virus Outbreak and The Collision began. People have come together and use Midtown as their settlement. But with the help of the pharmaceutical company known as Rhodes Island, the people banded together to have everyone live in peace. However, they're currently focused on searching for the origins of the Green Poison that struck both Tokyo and Manhattan at the same time during Black Friday along with the infections from their world. While Rhodes' leader Amiya leads the group. The settlement is lead by Sakura Yomogawa, who believes the Infected aren't as bad. They don't allow people who are infected of the Green Poison due to the fact of their ironic nature. However, their settlement has a population of 250 (majority consisting of Midtown civilians and some staff) and became a home for medicine production for Rhodes Island.

**[Faction: Division - Sleeper Agents]**

**Leader**: Information is disclosed.

**Info**: Once created by the American government, the UN has requested that the Division is to be expanded all over the world incase of something happens. When the outbreak of both Manhattan and Tokyo began. Division Agents from America and Japan were activated to assist their respective JTF during the viral pandemic. Their objective? Is to save what remains.

**[Faction: Rioters - Street Ruffians]**

**Leader**: UNKNOWN

**Info**: Common street thugs found throughout the Tokyo quarantine. They mainly survive alone or in groups in order to scavenge for resources. However, they are armed with weapons such as firearms and melee weapons that are sharp. Despite the fact that they pose a threat. An agent could take the groups of Rioters with ease depending on the situation.

**[Faction: Masamune Clan - Lethal Syndicates]**

**Leader**: Shinryu

**Info**: Compared to Manhattan's Rikers. They're from a yakuza clan of Tokyo's red light district of Kabukicho. After the Green Poison struck and Tokyo was quarantined, they decided to take advantage of Tokyo as if it's their playground. Thus, they're dangerous and prey on the weak. Division Agents should take caution fighting them. Fighting alone is optional but a group is recommended.

**[Faction: Imperial Patriots - PMC Regime]**

**Leader**: Frank McCormick

**Info**: The Japanese-American PMC group hired by the JustBank Company until the quarantine hits. Thus, they're forced to be trapped here during the outbreak. Knowing that the JTF has become useless. They've taken the liberty to take things in their own way by conquering Tokyo in order to establish an iron rule. They have extensive military training. Division Agents must take caution fighting them as they excell is both teamwork and strategy.

**[Faction: Reunion Movement - Bioterrorists]**

**Leader**: UNKNOWN

**Info**: The group of Bioterrorists that came from another world after The Collision has happened. As the outbreak of the Green Poison continues, they've split up in both Manhattan and Tokyo by residing in one of the Dark Zones (some roam outside of the DZ) in order to take advantage of the Green Poison. Their group leader, W is confirmed to be inhumane. Division Agents must avoid Reunion's group leader. Taking on normal soldiers of the Reunion is completely safe to attack. But teaming up with other agents in the Dark Zone is a must.

**[Location: Dark Zone]**

**Info**: Dark Zone in Tokyo has become a very dangerous quarantine zone during the outbreak that spread from Taito City, Bunkyo City, Arakawa City, and Kita City. While the area was walled off successfully, the JTF of Japan left the best equipment, gear, and weapons at the zone but were left contaminated. Many enemy factions are seen often hanging around at the Dark Zone to loot the equipment for their own gains. Worst of all, the Reunion Movement faction has appeared more often and has made one of the cities their own territory. However, rumors began spreading that the Division Agents inside the Dark Zone have begun killing off other agents for their own pleasure. Thus, they become rogue. Only some of the Agents survived there just to loot. Division Agents should be careful about Rogue Agent activity. Along with their trust issues.


	2. Chapter 2

**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]! Tom Clancy games are all owned by Tom Clancy and Ubisoft. And Arknights are all owned by Hypergryph and Yostar. Please support both of its franchises.**

**The Division: CRISIS CODE**

Chapter 2: Dark Zone

4/10/2016 **San-maru-Gou Settlement, Shibuya, Tokyo** Afternoon - Clear Sky

At the silent daytime of Shibuya. The people were living a normal life as they do so. However, there was something going on outside of the settlement. It wasn't the enemy at all. But instead, there was a commotion going on as there was a man being held tight by the armored guards wielding riot shields.

Civilian: "L-Let me go! I'm not Infected! What's the meaning of this!?"

Lungmen Guard 1: "You're Infected. There's no reason for you to live among us peacefully."

Civilian: "You can't do that! I'm a normal person! How can I be Infected? I have no signs of the Green Poison on me! Simple as that!"

Lungmen Guard 2: "Doesn't matter if you have the Green Poison on you. You're Infected and you're not welcome here."

Civilian: "F-Fine! I'll just survive on my own! I don't need to live in this settlement! Hmph!"

The civilian decides to turn around and leave out of frustration. The guards did not care as the two headed back inside the fortified gate barricaded cargo containers. The leader of the settlement arrived to hear of what's going on when he was busy interacting with the people living here.

"Hmm? What's going on? I hear there was a commission between you two and the man. Can you explain to me what happened?" The Settlement leader asked the two as they explained.

Lungmen Guard 1 "Ahh, Yosuke. We have a man living in your settlement for a few days now until we found out he is Infected. That is until we kicked him out before he'll stir more problems."

"I see… But I feel sorry for him but I think it's for the best. Thank you for letting me know." The Settlement leader named Yosuke said to him as he turned back and continued his own day to talk with the people of his own settlement. Things were normal for now.

* * *

4/10/2016 **Metropolitan Department, Chuou, Tokyo, Japan** Afternoon - Cloudy

Meanwhile where time has passed. There was a fight going on at the abandoned Metropolitan Department building where Kaz and Savage were seen escorting the JTF commander out of the building as they were being chased by some Rioters. But, they were backed by the JTfFto fend them off. And that JTF Commander is named **Okubo Nabatame**. He was held captive by the Rioters for a few days. On the bright side… he was alright. However, the two looked at the properly working vehicle which belonged to Texas as she was waiting for them. Then again, she managed to get another one from her company just in case.

"Hey, Texas! We've secured our man here. He's been locked up by the Rioters for too long. Thank Dobermann for giving me the information about the situation." Kaz aid as Texas nodded.

"I see. Then you ready to head back?" Texas asked them.

"Please do. Okubo here hurts a bit." Kaz replied as the three got on the vehicle as Texas turns it on and drives off. Kaz takes a deep breath of relief that he manages to survive from a wave of Rioters. Savage was a little tired after fighting them. They were sure lethal in more ways than one. "Jesus… Remind me not to fight them ever again… Seeing them in groups is a nightmare…"

"Tell me about it…" Savage agreed as Okubo speaks up.

"Kaz… I want to give you my gratitude for saving me. Those punks nearly ended me off when they got bored of themselves." Okubo said as Kaz looked at him.

"At least we managed to come on time just to save you. Dobermann is worried about you since you went missing. She also mentioned to me that you were gathering the files involving the Green Poison." Kaz said to him in which he was aware of it.

"I understand what you're saying." Okubo continued. "But I've been busy finding this course of the Green Poison but to no avail… I have no lead. But, Ansel was kind enough that makes me assume that there's a connection between one man and the virus. It makes me so certain that it feels close but things are not confirmed as of yet."

"And who that might be?" Kaz asked him.

"We'll talk back at the base. Ansel will join me to discuss things." Okubo said as he stayed silent as Texas continued to drive them back to the base of operation.

* * *

**[Tokyo Big Sight, Tokyo, Japan | Evening - Clear Sky]**

Back at base… Both Kaz and Savage were with Okubo and Ansel at the Medical Wing where she provides Kaz the file of one particular person…

"**Ikoma Tachibana**…" Ansel continued. "He's apparently a virologist. Though, it gets me a feeling that he might be related to the Green Poison that struck Tokyo. No one knows where he is. But I'm certain that he's hiding around Tokyo somewhere.."

"And I've been doing my best to look more into it. And I got nothing. The Green Poison will continue to spread throughout the world. The Dark Zone became a mess and some people went there. Some didn't come back. Some manage to get out alive." Okubo said as Savage asked him.

"Then why the Dark Zone then? Is it just really bad to go there?" Savage asked him.

"The Dark Zone is indeed dangerous. I've read reports about the rising activity of Rogue Agents from the first wave taking advantage of that place. I don't even want to go near it." Okubo said as Jayce arrives with his crutches.

"Agreed." Jayce continues. "I don't think Kaz or Savage is ready to venture there. Savage doesn't have that kind of gear. She'll suffer from contamination."

"What are you talking about? I can survive just fine.~" Savage said to him.

"No, no. You need to wear a mask when you need to go to the Dark Zone. Having without it makes the air unpleasant. Otherwise, you'll die." Jayce glared at her as she pouts.

"That's no fun. But I guess you're right." Savage replied.

"Say, Jayce. How's your legs doing? Is it still healing?" Kaz asked him as he looked at him.

"I'm doing fine. I can still barely walk but I'm getting there. Speaking of which, you should go to the San-maru-Gou Settlement in Shibuya. Apparently, they're looking for help regarding the Dark Zone. So I thought you could be of help to them." Jayce said to him as he was not surprised.

"The settlement? You're telling me that people are living in protected areas?" Kaz asked him.

"Ahh. I guess you didn't realize it before. The people have been living a life in order to avoid the Green Poison and enemies. You should go there and tell them about the signal. Hopefully, one of the Settlement leaders at Shibuya would be reluctant to help you out." Jayce continued. "Oh and… there's a vendor at our base of operation. Would you mind buying a mask for Savage in case you two plan to pay a visit to the Dark Zone, okay?"

"Right. I will." Kaz replied to him as Jayce had to go back and rest once again.

"Why do I even need a mask for? I mean, what's the big deal about it?" Savage asked the Division Agent as he shrugged.

"Reasons. Now, we'll have to sleep in for tonight. Then, I'll buy you a mask and we'll head off to the settlement in Shibuya. Okay?" Kaz said to her as she sighed.

"Right, right. I'll wear the mask if we go to the Dark Zone… but it gets me excited to fight some enemies there!" Savage replied with her excitement as he simply sighed. The two then decided to go to sleep and prepare themselves for another day.

* * *

4/11/2016 **San-maru-Gou Settlement, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

The next day… Kaz and Savage traveled their way to the settlement in Shibuya despite they were forced to fight some enemies along the way there, saving people, stopping enemy resource convoys and whatnot. But they've managed to make it there to find that it's heavily fortified. The two guards outside of the settlement were defending the container gate when they approached them.

Lungmen Guard 1: "Halt. Identify yourself."

"I'm a Division Agent helping the JTF. I was told to come to this Settlement if I'm not mistaken. Perhaps my help is needed." Kaz continued. "And this woman here is Savage from Rhodes Island. She's my… bodyguard. Will you let us in?"

Lungmen Guard 2: "A Division Agent, huh? We've heard rumors of you guys killing each other at the Dark Zone. I sure hope you're not one of those killers."

"Do I look like I'm a rogue agent? Look at my wristwatch glowing orange." Kaz said to the guards as they seemed convinced for some reason.

Lungmen Guard 1: "It's true. But we won't let you in unless our settlement leader has given us permission if you wish to make a stay here. Things changed when we kicked out one person who is Infected."

"You kidding me?" Kaz deadpanned in annoyance.

Lungmen Guard 1: "Sorry, Agent. Rules are rules-"

"Let him in. He may be a Division Agent but I still put faith in those Second Wave guys. As much I hate wasting time but please… let him in." The voice of a man said to him as the guards had to comply.

Lungmen Guard 1: "Alright… Our leader has given you his blessing. Make one mistake, you're out of here."

Lungmen Guard 2: "And if you're Infected? The same rule applies."

"Right." Kaz responded as both entered inside the settlement building as the gate opens, allowing them to pass through as it closes thereafter.

"I'm sorry if you're mad and all. But things changed for some reason. I've been a busy man." The leader continued. "Allow me to introduce yourself. My name is Yosuke Mori. I'm the leader of this Settlement. And you are?"

"Kaz. This one here is Savage. She's not an Agent." Kaz replied as Savage lightly waved at him. Yosuke waved at her back with a smile.

"So I heard. Now then… I welcome you to the San-maru-Gou Settlement. We have a total of 100 people right now. This former shopping building became a home to us. It may look a bit crowded but everyone here is living a normal life as usual. There are some people in my settlement who are willing to fight and protect this settlement. And most importantly, take Tokyo back from our enemies. Don't worry, my settlement is affiliated with the JTF. Which is why we have some JTF soldiers patrolling around the area. However, the real truth is that this settlement is actually affiliated with the nation from another world called Great Lungmen. Thank the deer guy named Wei for helping me out during this time of crisis when the Green Poison hit this city." Yosuke rambled about as both listened.

"So you've been leading this Settlement's people?" Savage asked him with her curiosity as he nodded.

"I do. I sometimes help people with their needs. Some I reject because they're far more ludicrous when they do something dangerous but risky. Trust me, it's stressful." Yosuke continues. "Now. Please follow me to the office on the highest floor of this building. Perhaps you can help me regarding one of my trusted assistants who hasn't returned for a week."

The two remained silent as they followed him all the way to his office. As they did, minutes passed where two Lungmen Guards were standing next but between their leader as Yosuke was ready to speak the details of what's happening and the disappearance of his assistant.

"Now… as you can see. Last week, my assistant who is the security chief for the Lungmen Security Force has gone missing. The reason why is because she wanted to investigate the Dark Zone. She was skeptical about Division Agents like you. She started to build distrust towards Agents. Rouge or not. She talked to me about why they kill each other for pleasure or no reason. She grew bitter about it and took some of her guards there. I had to entrust her despite her seriousness of visiting the Dark Zone. I fear that she might have died by the Rogue Agents… But she has the skills of fighting them back. I saw her strength. And what she can do." Yosuke explained as he talks in.

"Okay. I think I can believe that. Does she have a name?" Kaz asked him as he nodded. Yosuke shows him the picture of a woman with navy blue hair and horns on her head.

"Her name is Ch'en. Lungmen's respected and strongest warriors." Yosuke continued. "She wields two swords. Guns aren't her forte. Now then, You two should get going and find her. I need her back to my Settlement so people can relax once more. If you can do that, I owe you my debt. I always pay my debts."

"Right. We'll try to find her. Wish us luck." Kaz said to him as he and Savage stood up from the chairs. "Savage, let's go. We have a woman to rescue."

"Roger!" Savage happily responded as they left the room.

* * *

4/11/2016 **Dark Zone Taito Sector, Tokyo, Japan** Afternoon - Rain

At the entrance of the Dark Zone where it was completely walled up high. Savage was amazed to see that area still exists. Even though this was a dangerous quarantine area much to her surprise.

"I gotta say… So this is where the Dark Zone began?" Savage asked him.

"Yeah… Hope you got your mask ready." Kaz said as both got inside the door which is supposed to be a checkpoint. There are small JTF soldiers working on their computers as they seemed busy.

JTF Soldier: "Agent! I see you're heading to the Dark Zone? And who's this?"

"My bodyguard. I'm here to rescue this certain woman from the Shibuya Settlement who went missing last week. Also, anything going on? About the sightings of Rogue Agents?" Kaz asked him.

JTF Soldier: "Sadly, yes. There's one. You gotta be careful of that particular agent who've gone rogue. We don't know who that agent is but the signal says that this one is top priority for manhunt. Be on the lookout for that. If you see that Manhunt agent, avoid contact."

"Noted. So, Savage. Are you ready?" Kaz asks her as she grabs out her mask and wears it on her mouth.

"I am. What about you?" Savage asked him as he did the same.

"I'm always prepared. Remember, in the Dark Zone… Don't trust anyone." Kaz said to the Cautus woman as they both entered inside the Dark Zone for the first time. It was pure silent and filled with barren waste. However, Kaz looked at his wristwatch flicking for a few seconds as it returns to normal.

ISAC: "Transmissions jammed. Activating backup power."

"Hmph… guess we gotta find her and get her outta here before this Rogue Agent finds us. Let's go, Savage. I know you're curious and all. But we're in a dangerous area now." Kaz said as he started walking. Savage then followed him as she was curious to ask.

"I know. But this makes me wonder… Why did this Dark Zone appear out of nowhere in the Tokyo quarantine? I know the Green Poison but what caused it?" Savage asked him.

"If I remember… The Green Poison struck this city of Taito. Then, it became much worse as it spread to other cities… But that's about it I think?" Kaz only had small information of the origins of the Dark Zone. Savage wasn't fazed but that's all she wanted to hear from him. However, her rabbit ears twitched two times as she detects something from far away.

"Kaz! Look over there!" Savage pointed there as Kaz quickly took cover behind the cars as Savage did the same time. Both peaked out to see what's going on as there were soldiers that looked different as they wore a military vest and a cloth to protect their mouths. However, they were ruthless and different from the JTF. He only had a stern look on his face for a moment.

"What the hell? The Imperial Patriots? They're even in this Dark Zone, too?" Kaz looked at them roaming around in order to search for items.

"Imperial Patriots? They don't seem friendly to me." Savage spoke as he sighed.

"No shit. They're the PMC group that Jayce told me about… They have training in the military. While us Agents have the same thing but we're more improved in some sense." Kaz continued. "But we need to avoid them quietly and stealthily. I don't want to cause any trouble and- What the?"

Kaz only realizes that Savage had already left as she was excited to fight them as she used her Sledgehammer in action.

Imperial Patriot Soldier 1: "What the fuck!?"

Imperial Patriot Soldier 2: "Damn it! Kill her- AGH!"

Imperial Patriot Soldier 3: "Shit! We lost Wade!"

"Is that all you got!? You guys aren't even worth beating!" Savage said with her excited tone while she swung her hammer to launch her enemy in the air. She then finishes off with a slam as she crushed the third soldier easily. He was amazed by her strength of how much she can do. Just as that… she defeated the groups of three with ease.

"Jesus… I guess you are strong after all. C'mon, let's go and find Ch'en. I don't want to waste time." Kaz said until they heard gunfire happening in the Dark Zone's Taito sector. "A fight nearby? Savage, you heard it, right?"

"Yeah… We should go there." Savage said to him.

"True. But be on your guard. We'll never know if it's a Rogue Agent. So let's go." Kaz said to her as both started running their way to the source of the noise.

Just as they reached the location of the city streets about a minute later where there was a gunfight going on… But there was one Division Agent who doesn't look rogue but there was a woman with horns and navy blue hair as she wielded two swords to eviscerate her enemies of Rioters as one of the Rioter's body was cut in half horizontally.

Rioter 1: "You bastard! I'll fuckin' kill you!"

Rioter 2: "Dude! We're sandwiched! We have another enemy behind us!"

Kaz and Savage arrived as they had their weapons ready. But one of the Division Agent next to Ch'en was wounded as he covered his side stomach when he kneeled down when he was fighting the Rioters. Now, the two groups who have the Rioters surrounded as they have no choice but to lower their weapons.

Rioter 1: "Aw fuck this… Let's get out of here…"

Rioter 2: "Yeah…"

And so, the two rioters leave to the alleyway as they simply gave up. Ch'en takes a deep breath when she sheathed her sword as the two approached them.

"Hey! Is that Agent alright? I heard there was gunfire going on so we checked to see. And then here we are… he's wounded." Kaz said as the Agent looked at him.

"Y-You're from a Second Wave? Thank god you're here to save me- agh!" The wounded Agent felt pain as Ch'en held onto him.

"Don't worry… I'll take you to a nearby safe house if I could find it…" Ch'en aid as she looked around until Kaz uses his wristwatch to create a guidance marker to show where the nearest safe house is.

"Don't worry. Just follow me. We'll talk once we head there. I know there's a lot to explain." Kaz said as Savage nodded. Ch'en sighs as she decides to follow him. Savage decided to help carry the wounded agent as well.

**[Location: Taito Sector Dark Zone Safe House]**

Inside the safe house of the Dark Zone within the Taito City Sector… Everything has calmed down as Ch'en puts the wounded Agent on the chair to sit down. She then turns around to look at Kaz and Savage who was seen looking at her while the Japanese-American Division Agent was leaning against the wall.

"I'd like to give you my thanks for saving us. Agent Martin here is not in a good condition to fight when I first met him in this Dark Zone." Ch'en continued. "So… Why are you here?"

"I've been sent by your settlement leader at the San-maru-Gou. Yosuke is worried sick about you. Which is why we've come to escort you out of the Dark Zone." Kaz said to her as she closes her eyes as she begins to understand.

"I see. Though, I've been stuck in this Dark Zone for quite a while… but I'm not going to leave with Martin here. I need to get him out of the Dark Zone." Ch'en said to the two with a glare as Martin talks in when he coughs.

"N-No… I'm nearly at my limit… I don't think I could get out of this area alive…" Martin said as Ch'en approached him.

"Martin. I told you that I'm going to get you out of the Dark Zone alive so you can-" Ch'en was interrupted as he speaks once again.

"I said it's fine! I know you want to do this but it's too late…" Martin continued as he looked at Kaz. "Hey… Agent… you got a name?"

"Kaz… This is my bodyguard Savage." Kaz replied.

"Kaz, huh?" Martin continued. "I know this is stupid of me but I ask of you…"

"And what is it?" Kaz asked him as Martin grabbed out a yellow bag that had a contamination label on it which came from the bottom of his backpack.

"I… I need you to deliver my contaminated items at the nearby extraction zone…" Martin said to him as he was rather confused.

"Wait… why me? Why would you want me to deliver your items for?" Kaz asked him.

"So you can have it! Look! I'm going to die soon! Which is why I want you to do this… Please… Just go to the nearby extraction zone… and they're all yours… Okay?" Martin said as Kaz remained silent for a few seconds until he took his bag and attached it to the bottom of his backpack.

"Fine… you have my word. From one Agent to another Agent… I'll extract the items for you." Kaz said to the wounded Agent as he nodded.

"Thank you… The bag inside only has two items inside so you gotta hurry… Rogue Agents are becoming more rampant. So willing that they want to kill each other off… Gah! I think… I'm done for…" Martin felt the pain as Ch'en held on to his hands.

"N-No! Martin!" Ch'en pleaded.

"It's okay… Even though this is the end of me… I'm going to accept it… Thank you… for protecting me…" Martin said his last words as he peacefully dies as the result. Ch'en had no choice but to mourn for him. Even though he was injured in the first place.

"You name is Ch'en, right?" Kaz continued. "We should get going and extract Martin's items. I don't want to waste time but we have to."

"Right… I'll come with. Just don't slow me down." Ch'en said to the two as she left on her own as the two followed.

**[Location: Taito Sector West Extraction Zone]**

At the extraction zone where the three arrived with no one around. Everything was dead silent in the first place. Kaz had to make sure to check his surroundings. Yet, it was all clear. He then grabbed out his flare gun from his holster as he aimed up high and fired it…

ISAC: "Extraction called for."

"Okay… The ETA will be in one minute and thirty seconds. We gotta get ready… I can feel that the enemies will come to us." Kaz said to the two as they had their weapons ready. It was still silent while Kaz's wristwatch was still beeping as it had a countdown timer to display the ETA. The weather started to change suddenly as the heavy rain poured down on them.

"It's getting tense… I don't like the sound of this…" Ch'en said until she heard the voices of the group… "They're coming!"

"Then let's get rid of them!" Kaz said as he raised up his weapon and fired upon their enemies which are apparently the Rioters that are trying to rush in with melee weapons and sidearms. He proceeds to gun them down in order to wait for the extraction to arrive.

Savage continued bashing their heads to the ground as they were easily killed in one hit. While for Ch'en, she cuts her enemies with ease with no mercy at all. Her blade was filled with bloodstain as there was some blood on her face but it was washed away by the rainwater. There, the second wave arrives as the group continues to fend them off as the timer keeps countdown around 60 seconds.

"Damn… They just keep coming… Fine! I'll just do this." Kaz said as he grabs out his seeker mine as he deploys it. His seeker mine responds as it targets the rioters hiding behind the cover as the explosion was made, killing them. "Stay down."

"Ha!" Savage swung her hammer as the Rioter was sent flying to the wall as he was knocked out. "C'mon! Is that all you got!"

Ch'en continued fending off the enemies until she managed to get the last one. To her, it was no problem. Kaz had already finished dealing with them. It wasn't that bad. Suddenly, he gets a feeling where his wristwatch notified him of something bad…

ISAC: "Manhunt Rogue agent nearby…"

"What!? Already? Don't tell me… that Rogue already knew that we're extracting? Dammit… Girls, get ready. We have no choice but to take a stand!" Kaz commanded until he encountered an incoming grenade as he dodge roll to avoid the explosion. "Hey! Enough hiding and show yourself! I know you're a rogue agent…"

"Man, you really want to talk, huh? To be honest with you, that's not my cup of tea…" The voice of the rogue agent comes out of cover as he had an attacker drone hovering next to him while he carried his submachine gun that resembles a vector. "If you're wondering who I am… The names Lyon. Though, I take pleasure in killing other Agents here. It fills my satisfaction when I first came to a Dark Zone when I was deployed as the First Wave."

"Wait… the First Wave? You're telling me that you and other agents from that wave haven't solved the crisis yet?" Kaz asks him as he yawns.

"Oh… You're from a Second Wave, aren't you? It's a shame that you haven't heard the real truth behind it when the outbreak started in both Tokyo and Manhattan. Thank that lucky asshole Keener who offered me a chance to live when I first met him in Manhattan." Lyon said as Savage still had her hammer ready.

"And who is this Keener you're talking about…" Savage demanded.

"Heh… Beats me. I don't know shit about his intentions. What he knows is that he has his own purpose. So do I. Hell, I don't wanna mess with him. I decided to split ways with Keener and head to Tokyo here so I can kill off my boredom." Lyon continued. "And I must say. You're accompanied by those two smoking hot babes? My, you're popular."

"Sorry, Lyon. I'm off-limits." Ch'en retorted.

"Same here." Savage responded.

"Hmph. Then this discussion is over. The only way I can satisfy myself… is by killing you three." Lyon said as he commanded his attacker drone to attack Kaz.

"Crap!" Kaz swore as he aimed his weapon to fire at the drone as it was destroyed before the drone fired on him. And just as that, he was safe. But he and his team still needed to deal with him. "Girls! Be careful! This Rogue Agent is tough to beat! Don't get close to him. He may have tricks up his sleeve!"

"Huh? Who cares! I wanna crush him!" Savage said as she leaves her cover to begin her attack. However, Lyon readied his chem launcher as he fired below her foot as she was stuck in some sort of foam. "What the!?"

"I told you!" Kaz then aimed at the hard foam as he fired it at. Allowing Savage to be freed from being snared before Lyon gets his chance to kill her. "Savage! Don't be reckless!"

"But, Kaz-" Saage was cut off as he spoke more.

"No… Just be careful and stay back. I'll deal with him." Kaz said as he decided to deploy his seeker mine to target the Rogue Agent. The seeker came towards him until Lyon deployed his EMP Grenade to stop it, allowing him to shoot it with his pistol.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Think you got the guts to kill me? Oh wait… You can't. I'll make sure that you three can die. I saw what that dragon girl can do. Good thing I watched from afar." Lyon mocked Ch'en who managed to make an ambush as she was ready to slice him up into two.

"Sorry. But I don't take chances here." Ch'en replied as she swung her swords at him until he dodged unscaved. She noticed that she almost hit him but he was a bit agile.

"Whoa! Nice try, dragon girl. You almost killed me. But…" Lyon said as he quickly fired his chem launcher to ensnare her leg with riot foam. "You still haven't seen most of my tricks. You see… We're Division Agents, trained up to the core. We have a reason, a purpose, a desire."

"Tch… You think you could get away with this by killing more agents? Even rogues as well?" Ch'en demanded to know as he started to laugh maniacally.

"Of course! Everyone has a reason like I do! To me? Having that purpose to save Tokyo or Manhattan? Everything is a joke. People out there are trying to survive… like stray wolves having a thirst for human flesh and blood!" Lyon said as Kaz who was still taking cover.

"Then why abandon your duty? We have people to save… They're in danger because the chaos will never stop as long as the crimes keep going! Or you just simply lost your way? Is that it!?" Kaz yelled while in cover.

"Duty? Saving people? Cut that crap with that bullshit! Doesn't matter if the chaos keeps going… I intend to fuel it more as long as the fire still burns! Humanity needs to survive and fight each other! It happens all the time!" Lyon continues. "There's no stopping this chaos… only Anarchy now- GAH!"

Suddenly out of nowhere… Kaz peeked out of cover along with Savage and Ch'en who saw what happened… A blade pierced Lyon's chest as it was stained in his blood. Behind the person was a woman with really long silver hair and a hat that resembles gothic headwear. She had a cold, expressionless face in her eyes as she pulled the blade out of him. Lyon begins to kneel on the floor. Not knowing who did it… he begins to say his final words…

"W-What the fuck…? Someone was behind me? Damn, I'll give someone that… Whoever who… tell me… who are you…" Lyon demanded to know as she readied her sword again…

"I'm a bounty hunter… Nothing more. Nothing less." The woman said as Lyon falls to the ground as he finally dies while the rain pours down on his body. Ch'en suddenly breaks herself free as the three approaches to meet her.

"Wow… You seriously saved us back there. Us taking a single rogue agent is a pain but seeing you attacking from behind. He really let his guard down." Savage chuckled a bit as the woman wasn't fazed. "Say, you got a name?"

"**Skadi**… As I said, I'm a bounty hunter." The woman named Skadi introduces herself as Kaz was seen looting Lyon's contaminated bag as it contained three items. So he decided to loot it anyway. After that, he stood up and looked at her.

"I'll remember your name. But thanks for the save. Just needed to extract these items once the helicopter arrives. By the way, why are you here in the Dark Zone?" Kaz asked her as she turned around and prepared to leave. "Umm… Hello?"

"I was hunting down Rogue Agents. I have no interest in this conversation." Skadi replied as she began to leave in the rain. And just as that, she simply vanished.

"Hmph. What was her problem." Ch'en sighed as she looked at Kaz. "Is the helicopter here?"

"Right about… now." Kaz said as the sounds of the helicopter arrived as the rope dropped, allowing Kaz to extract his contaminated items. Just as that, the helicopter flies away from the extraction point, taking Kaz's items once they become decontaminated. "All done. Let's head back to the San-maru-Gou Settlement to confirm that you're still alive, Ch'en."

"Right… Perhaps going back to the Settlement is a must." Ch'en continued as she forgot one more thing. "And Kaz? I'm sorry that I couldn't find a way to save Martin…"

"It's alright. Your leader, Yosuke told me about your distrust towards Agents. But I suppose you've learned to grow kindly with Martin. I'm not as vile like Lyon who is a rogue agent. Then again… Perhaps I've changed? Oh well, but We agents still have one duty… to save what remains…" Kaz continued as he took a deep breath as the rain finally stopped. "Finally… the rain stopped. Now, let's head back. Savage, let's go."

"Aye aye, captain!~" Savage replied as she followed him to exit the Dark Zone. Ch'en looked back one more time. She knew that Martin had changed her. But she comes to accept it and decides to follow both of them back to the settlement. But the death of Agent Martin will not be in vain. Yet, Kaz finally understands. Knowing that things aren't easy. He knew he'd have to stay alert on potential Rogue Agents at the Dark Zone

* * *

4/11/2016 **San-maru-Gou Settlement, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Ch'en! You're back and still alive!" Yosuke was surprised by her return after she was escorted back safely by Kaz and Savage as they were outside of the settlement gates

"It was nothing. But I owe them my thanks." Ch'en replies as Yosuke looks at the two.

"Kaz… Savage. I- no… the whole settlement is in your debt because of your actions. Now that Ch'en is safely back with us, she can lead her guards more than ever. You're free to stay here if you want." Yosuke said to the two as the agent shook his head.

"It's fine. We're going to head back to the Base of Operations. After all, our mission remains unfinished." Kaz said to him as he nodded as an understanding.

"I see… I understand that. If you have something to do, then go ahead. I wish you good luck, you two." Yosuke replied as he and Ch'en went back inside.

"Well… That's that… I'm feeling tired already. C'mon, Savage. Let's head back to base so I can get some rest…" Kaz said as he yawned and started heading his way back to base.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Savage exclaimed as she followed him. Thus, their adventures are not over yet…

**[TO BE CONTINUED…]**

* * *

**-[NEXT - Chapter 3: False Confrontation]-**

**Author's Notes**: **"Hey all. Sorry for me being awfully silent as I was pretty much busy with other stuff and I haven't got myself a chance to work back on this story due to a massive writer's block. I finally manage to push off my boredom and get this finished. I'm going to keep this short but this story might not have another chapter anytime soon. But do keep your eye out in the near future. Until then. Switch on your Youth!"**


End file.
